A Day in the Life of Alex Russo
by MusicCompletesMeTKD
Summary: What is life like for Alex Russo after she wins the Wizard Competition? You'll have to see to find out!


**Hey y'all. This is my first one-shot, so let's see how i do ;)**

**I decided to do Wizards since my name is WAVERLY. Oh, yeah! :D Check out my House of Anubis multi-chapter: My Chosen One if you just love the show, cause I know I do!**

**This is a lot different than what I usually do. I wanted to try my hand at a comedic type of story. So Enjoy :)**

**A Day in the Life of Alex Russo**

**One year after Alex is declared Family Wizard:**

Alex: "Come _on _Mason!" she whines, "Your hair is fine."

Mason: "Almost done" he calls making sure it was just right.

Alex groans. "Get out of the bathroom you snail. You take longer than I do!"

Mason grins. "I think I need at least ten more minutes and _then _we can leave." he says jokingly.

Alex: "MASON!" she yells.

Mason: "Kidding" he smirks walking out of the bathroom. Alex rolls her eyes and grabs his hand, dragging him out of Alex's apartment. "That's my girl." he says proudly making Alex smile slightly as they ride down the elevator of their building hand-in-hand.

_A few months after the incident with Apartment 13B, Professor Crumbs decided to let the Wizard-world residents stay in their apartments as long as they kept the floor a secret from human residents. _

They walked the few blocks to a very special subway restaurant on Waverly Place. As they walked through the wide, double-door entrance of the Sub Station, they were greeted with the _extremely _pleasant sight of Justin and Juliet making out.

Alex: "Ewwww. Justin! Cut it out!" she made a face.

Justin jumped back, embarrassed and angry while Juliet laughs. So Justin, being who he is, tries to make a clever retort. "Well, if it isn't Alex and her dog friend." he sneers.

"Get it? Cause he's your boyfriend and he's a dog."

Mason: "Hey! It's a condition." he frowns.

Alex: "Wow, Justin. Did you come up with that yourself?" she fakes a look of amazement. "Cause it needs a little work."

Justin glares and says, "Come on Juliet. Let's go find Mom and Dad." Then he storms away, Juliet in tow.

Mason: "Thanks sweetheart."

Alex: "No problem but _don't_ call me sweetheart." she shudders and Mason laughs.

Mason: "Alrighty then. We should probably go and find everyone else as well."

Alex sighs, "Alrighty then." she says mocking his British accent.

Mason: "Needs a little work." he says grinning.

Alex: "Oh, whatever." she says trying to hide a smile.

They make their way into the Wizard Lair and find Harper and Zeke already there.

Alex: "Hey guys." she greets them.

Harper: "Alex!" she runs up and gives her a big hug, while Alex struggles to get out of her grasp.

Alex: "Geez, Harper. You act like I haven't seen you in days. It's only been a couple hours." she says sarcastically, finally releasing Harper's hold.

Harper: "I know. I just like finding excuses to give you hugs." she says with a HUGE grin.

Zeke: "That's one reason why I love you." he says in a sick lovey-dovey voice.

"Awww. Zeke." she says with a stupid smile on her face.

Alex: "I'm still in the room." she says awkwardly.

Alex's parents suddenly appear in the doorway along with Max.

Jerry and Theresa: "Hey Alex" they say giving her even MORE hugs.

Alex: "Oh come on." she says annoyed as Max joins in.

They finally let her go and she scrambles back to Mason, who's laughing.

Max: "Just like old times" he says with a funny look on his face.

_Max had inherited the substation after Alex won and got to keep her powers while Justin was given Professor Crumbs old position. With both his siblings having graduated and moved out, Max was the only one left still living on Waverly Place. Max had taken it really well and was doing a _surprisingly _good job without his powers. Who knew he could find such great ways to bring in customers? I mean, this is MAX we're talking about._

Justin and Juliet walked in quietly behind the Russos and Justin tapped his father on the shoulder.

Jerry jumps and yells. "Justin, don't do that. You know I get scared easily."

Justin: "I know. It's just so much fun" he smirks.

Theresa: "Hey, it's not _his _fault you can't take it like a man." she shrugs.

Jerry: "Heyy." he says hurt.

Theresa holds up a piece of candy and the insult is completely forgotten.

Jerry: "Ooh, candy." he squeals like a little child.

Alex: "Are we going to go or what?" she says, tired of everyone messing around.

"If we don't hurry up, we're going to miss the movie! You know how Wizard-movies are. If you don't get there early enough, all the good flying carpets will be taken! You do remember last time don't you?" she gives a pointed glare at Jerry.

Jerry: "It wasn't my fault the guy in front of us was a giant! I only threw popcorn at him so I could get his attention. I didn't mean to get us all get kicked out." he says defensively.

Justin: "AND banned from that movie theater. _Please_ behave yourself Dad" he says with that squeaky high voice he gets when he's frustrated.

Jerry hangs his head in shame. "I'll try." he pouts.

Alex: "Alright, let's go people!" she shoves everyone in the direction of the portal.

"And you two," she points a finger at Harper and Zeke. "Don't try anything that will get yourselves discovered. Just keep a low profile and DON'T talk to zombies, or ghosts, or …"

Harper and Zeke reply in unison, "WE GET IT ALEX."

Alex: "Okay, okay. You know what? Just don't talk to strangers."

Harper and Zeke roll there eyes but quickly make a dash to the portal to avoid anymore lectures from Alex. That left only Max, Alex, and Mason.

She stares at Max, who has a very vacant expression on his face, and says, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Max: "Oh, I was just thinking how cool it would be if everyone had tails."

Mason's face scrunches in confusion.

Alex: "Oh, just get in there." she scowls and shoves him through the portal. And then there were two...

Mason: "Alone at last." he smiles and leans down and briefly presses his lips to hers. They pull away and Alex smiles. "Come on, love." he says sweetly and offers his hand. Alex happily takes it and they walk through the portal together…

_And that's a typical day in the lives of the Russo family._

**What do you guys think? I decided I'll continue it if enough people are interested and like the idea. But I really just wanted to write something totally random! Lol. **

**-Waverly**


End file.
